Gleebook
by SixAuditions
Summary: The New Directions and the Warblers on their wacky adventures on Facebook!
1. Chapter 1

Gleebook

Oh hey dere. This is my first Facebook fanfic WARNING: This is really random: 3 I like random things :D

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Brittany Pearce**: I don't know what to think about…I'm so confused…

_(__**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez**__ and __**42 others**__ like this)_

**Finn Hudson**: Think only what needs to be thought about…

_(__**Brittany Pearce**__ likes this)_

**Brittany Pearce**: Can't…too much on my mind.

**Finn Hudson: **I only think of things that I need to think about…otherwise I just get confused.

**Kurt Hummel:** Deep Finn!

**Noah Puckerman**: That's what she said ;)

(_**Santana Lopez**__ likes this_)

**Santana Lopez**: WANKY!

**Kurt Hummel**: -.-

**Kurt Hummel**: I guess I'm going to make myself useful and go visit the Garglers….

**Kurt Hummel**: GAH! I mean Warblers! Thanks Noah…. -.-

**Mercedes Jones**: THEY DIDN'T!

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Why would they say that Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**: They didn't want me or my ideas for the 'boys vs. Girls Tournament'. They thought my ideas were trash. Apparently they don't appreciate Dianna Ross or Boas…. So they told me to go spy on our competition for Regionals.

**Mercedes Jones**: UGH! Those boys…..

_**Kurt Hummel**__ is now friends with __**Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery**__ and __**14 others**_

**Noah Puckerman**: :O Kurt! You do not make friends with the competition!

**Artie Abrams**: Wow…That sounds like something Rachel would say…

(_**Noah Puckerman**__ deleted a comment_)

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude! What up? We told you to spy! Not make friends!

**Artie Abrams**: Better :P

**(**_**Noah Puckerman **__likes this_)

**Kurt Hummel:** Well I'm sorry Noah. I did exactly what you told me to do.

**Noah Puckerman:** No you didn't! I told you to Spy on them.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sorry for butting in, but Kurt did try and spy on us…it just didn't work out very well.

**Kurt Hummel:** See! And you didn't say anything about not making friends with our competition.

**Rachel Berry**: I tell you that ALL THE TIME!

**Kurt Hummel**: Ya but who actually listens to you?

(_**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez**__ and __**56 others**__ like this)_

**Brittany Pearce**: HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhh, Boo…it's Halloween…

**Brittany Pearce**: Who's that?

**Kurt Hummel:** *face-palm*

**Brittany Pearce:** I've never heard of face-palm before…is he part of your species?

**Kurt Hummel:** ?

**Santana Lopez**: Lady Lips, she means is 'he' gay too? Britt, I'll explain the whole *face-palm* Thing to you when I come over tonight ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** GET SOME!

_(__**Santana Lopez**__ likes this)_

**Brittany Pearce**: I always thought I was born on Halloween

**Artie Abrams**: Why is that Boo?

**Brittany Pearce**: Because I thought all the kids who came to my house on Halloween night were coming to my birthday party…of course, the kids never brought any presents, they just took candy and left.

(_**Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel**__ and __**52 others**__ like this)_

**Finn Hudson**: Aren't those trick or treaters?

**Brittany Pearce:** Oh…that's why the clowns didn't stay for the show

_(__**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams**__ and __**37 others**__ like this)_


	2. Chapter 2

Gleebook

Disclaimer: Yes because I'm actually Ryan Murphy.

Hehe I be Trollin! :D I'm not Ryan Murphy! I fooled you guys! *laughs stupidly*

*sighs* No I don't own Glee.

**Artie Abrams**: BOOTY CAMP TIME! :D

_(__**Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang**__ and 8__** others**__ like this)_

Wes Montgomery: Wait wait wait…..there's camps for your butt? Since When?

(_**Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Nick Duval**__ and __**6 others **__like this)_

**Mike Chang**: ….

**Rachel Berry**: Is in the emergency for the 5th time BECAUSE OF FINNS DANCING!

_(__**Santana Lopez**__ likes this)_

**Finn Hudson: **Hehe…sorry sweetie…

**Rachel Berry**: Luckily I didn't get a concussion when I was pushed off the stage! :/

**Brittany Pearce**: Concussion? Is that some type of celebration?

_(__**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel**__ and 22 others like this)_

**Santana Lopez:** Cele-? No Britt…

**Kurt Hummel**: :D Eating a Mr. Big! Yumm…

**Brittany Pearce**: That's what she said.

_(__**Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez **__and 74 others like this)_

**Artie Abrams**: LOL! Brittany I love you!

**Santana Lopez**: I taught you well Britt!

**Kurt Hummel**: -.-

_**Kurt Hummel**__ changed his school to Dalton Academy._

**Mercedes Jones**: DISLIKE.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: DISLIKE.

**Santana Lopez**: DISLIKE.

**Brittany Pearce**: :O Is this because I said that's what she said in that last post? I'm sorry Kurtie! Don't leave Dolphin. Please! I won't do it again! It's all my fault!

**Kurt Hummel**: It's not your fault Boo. Its other things…

**Brittany Pearce**: Ok! I love you Kurtie!

**Kurt Hummel**: I love you too Boo!

**Noah Puckerman**: take care dude.

**Mike Chang**:

**Finn Hudson**: See you at home on the weekend's dude. I know this will be best for you!

**Artie Abrams**: Gonna Miss ya buddy!

**Rachel Berry**: OOH COMPETITION!

**Mercedes Jones**: GTFO Rachel!

(_**Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang **__and 97 people like this)_

**Rachel Berry**: Haters.

**Wes Montgomery**: Glad to have you aboard buddy!

**Blaine Anderson**: You'll be safe with us Kurt

**Evan Brightman**: LOL

**Ethan Brightman**: That's hilarious!

**Kurt Hummel**: ?

**Evan Brightman**: We figured out that if you say 'New Directions' it sounds like…

**Ethan Brightman**: 'Nude Erections' xD

_(__**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Lauren Zizes and Santana Lopez**__ like this)_

**Lauren Zizes**: I like yo friends Hummel! ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow...Jeff and Nick just entered the room wearing duck costumes…

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling**__ and 42 others like this)_

**Blaine Anderson**: At Dalton, that's called normal.

_(__**David Thompson, Wes Montgomery**__ and 67 others like this)_

**Nick Duval**: Were pretty awesome!

**Jeff Sterling**: And besides, Ducks are sexy! :D

(_**Nick Duval**__ likes this)_

**Kurt Hummel**: O.o

**Jeff Sterling**: Whoa…don't put an apple in a microwave and heat it up…

_(__**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval **__and 71 others like this)_

**Kurt Hummel**: ….what happened?

**Nick Duval**: As smart as Jeff is, he has sensitive teeth right? Well he decided that his apple was too cold so he wanted to warm it up. He put it in the microwave for 20 seconds and then…

**Jeff Sterling**: KA-BOOM!

**Nick Duval**: It exploded…

**Kurt Hummel**: Only Jeff would do that…

**Blaine Anderson**: Smart one dude.

**Jeff Sterling**: :D Go me!

**Wes Montgomery**: I love you! Will you marry me?

**Jeff Sterling**: OH WES! I thought you'd never ask!

**Wes Montgomery**: O.o that was supposed to be private…

**Kurt Hummel**: Uhh…to who?

**Wes Montgomery**: Mr. Bangy

**Jeff Sterling**: OH WUT DA HELL? YOU CHEATING SON OF A- wait…who's Mr. Bangy?

**Evan Brightman**: Sounds like the dude likes it rough… XD

**Blaine Anderson**: You're a Little young to be asking someone to marry you…

**Kurt Hummel:** So, you mean you're gay now?

_(__**Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Nick Duval**__ and 36 others like this)_

**David Thompson**: I thought you guys knew that Wes named his gavel Mr. Bangy…

**Jeff Sterling**: You're cheating on me with a hunk of wood? D:

**Wes Montgomery**: I love Mr. Bangy so much!

**Nick Duval**: We seriously need to set you up on E-harmony or something…

**Blaine Anderson**: How could you send a private message to a gavel? He's not a real person…and a gavel wouldn't have Facebook…

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh god…I just got a friend request from Mr. Bangy…

_(__**Kurt Hummel, David Thompson, Wes Montgomery **__and____16 others like this)_

**Jeff Sterling**: I refuse to add the person who Wes cheated on me with…

**Nick Duval**: OH GIVE IT A REST JEFF!

**Kurt Hummel**: So you named a gavel…Mr. Bangy. And you're going to marry it….yep. You're definitely gay.

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Ethan Brightman, Evan **__Brightman and 84 others like this)_

**Nick Duval**: I DUCKING HATE AUTO-CORRECT!

**Evan Brightman**: Hehe…ducking.

**Nick Duval:** GAH! I mean Ducking.

**Nick Duval**: Ducking.

**Nick Duval**: HOLY CRAP! I mean Duck-ing.

**Nick Duval**: Screw this -.-

**Kurt Hummel**: We get what you mean! Now tell us why you 'ducking' hate auto correct.

**Nick Duval**: I was texting my grandma.

**Blaine Anderson**: …?

**Ethan Brightman:** This is Gonna be good!

**Nick Duval:** Fine. I'll tell you the whole conversation.

**Nick Duval**: So I texted my grandma saying: "Hey grandma! I heard you got some new kitties! I seen a picture of them. My mom probably won't let me keep one so I'll just have to come over and steal a kitty and we just won't tell her! :D"

And the auto correct made it: "Hey grandma! I heard you got some new titties! I seen a picture of them! My mom probably won't let me feel one so I'll just have to come over and feel a tittie and we just won't tell her! ;)"

**Blaine Anderson**: ….did she reply?

**Nick Duval**: No. And luckily I handled everything and blamed it all on Jeff.

**Jeff Sterling**: SAY WHAT?

**Nick Duval**:

**Jeff Sterling**: :O *cyber slaps*

**Nick Duval**: :O *cyber slaps back*

**Jeff Sterling**: *grabs an umbrella and smacks you in the face*

**Nick Duval**: *grabs a toaster and throws it at your face*

**Jeff Sterling**: *grabs Blaine and throws him at you*

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! Hey! Why me?

**Nick Duval**: *grabs a chair and whips it at you*

**Jeff Sterling**: *slaps you so hard you fly to Winnipeg*

**Blaine Anderson**: THAT'S IN CANADA!

**Nick Duval**: *eats your goldfish crackers*

**Jeff Sterling**: Whoa Whoa. Too Far Nick….

**Nick Duval**: :D

**Jeff Sterling: **No one kids about that… your just sick…you're a sick person...

**Kurt Hummel**: Wait…why does your auto correct correct words into…inappropriate words like that?

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and Jeff Sterling**__ like this)_

**Nick Duval**: I seriously don't know…

**Jeff Sterling**: Wasn't me!

**Nick Duval**: *raises eyebrow* Jeff, is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Jeff Sterling**: WHAT? I did NOT change your auto correct to do that!

**Nick Duval**: YOU DID!

**Jeff Sterling**: NUH-UH!

**Nick Duval**: Ya-huh! You admitted it by saying that you didn't do it because I didn't say that you did and I was not accusing you but you thought I was accusing you but you were the one who brought it up so you were the one who changed my auto correct since you that that you didn't…But you just proved that you did by denying something that I didn't even ask yet…but I guess it's pretty fair since I already told my grandma that it was your fault.

**David Thompson**: That's a lot of words.

_(__**Jeff Sterling, Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery**__ and 7 others like this)_

**Kurt Hummel:** I'M GOING TO GRAB THAT TOASTER, SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT AND IT'S GOING TO COME OUT YOUR FINGER, AND THAT MY DEAR SIR ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE.

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Evan Brightman, Wes Montgomery**__ and 63 others like this)_

**David Thompson**: Who stole this guy's hairspray?

_(__**Wes Montgomery, Blaine Anderson**__ and 16 others like this)_

**Kurt Hummel**: :P No one. When I was studying with Blaine in his room, we could hear Nick and Jeff fighting across the hall. Jeff was accusing Nick of cheating at Call of Duty and Jeff sort of….cracked.

**Blaine Anderson**: It was VERY entertaining.

_(__**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this)_

**Wes Montgomery:** Studying as in….*wink* *wink*

**Kurt Hummel**: NO! Studying as in Studying! You know, we have a test tomorrow!

**David Thompson**: why didn't you ask me to come?

**Kurt Hummel**: Awww I'm sorry Davey

**Wes Montgomery:** NO DAVID! KURT AND BLAINE WERE HAVING WANKY TIME TOGETHER.

**Santana Lopez**: THAT'S MY WORD!

**Wes Montgomery**: sorry…

_(__**Santana Lopez**__ likes this)_

**David Thompson:** Oh…well, forget I said anything Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: Wanky time together? What does that mean?

**Noah Puckerman**: DON'T TELL HIM WHAT IT MEANS.

**Blaine Anderson**: HE'S JUST A BABY PENGUIN.

**Kurt Hummel**: oh dear gaga…..Wes just texted me what it means….I'm going to read it.

**Blaine Anderson**: NO!

**Noah Puckerman**: NO!

**Finn Hudson**: DON'T!

_(2 minutes later)_

**Kurt Hummel:** O.O

**Blaine Anderson**: He's shaking right now…

**Wes Montgomery**: :D He had to know sometime!

**Blaine Anderson:** Just leave Wes….just leave…

**Wes Montgomery**: fine….sheesh….don't get mad, change your pad…

**Blaine Anderson**: O.o

**Nick Duval:** HE WAS LIEING! I TOTALLY SAW _HIM_ SCREEN PEAKING!

**Jeff Sterling**: NO! YOU WERE!

**Nick Duval**: NO I WAS NOT!

**Jeff Sterling**: Then explain how you knew exactly where I was the whole time!

_(15 minutes later)_

**Jeff Sterling**: EXACTLY! Cheater…

**Blaine Anderson**: I think you both need to calm down. It's clearly 1:00 am and you're screaming your heads off at each other. Some of us are trying to sleep.

_(__**Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood**__ and 37 others like this)_

**Nick Duval**: *whispers* YOU WERE THE CHEATER!

**Jeff Sterling**: *whispers quieter* NO YOU WERE!

**Nick Duval**: *whispers even quieter* I'M NEVER PLAYING C.O.D WITH YOU AGAIN!

**Jeff Sterling**: *whispers so quietly that you can barely hear me* I'M NEVER PLAYING ANY GAME WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU'RE A CHEATER!

**Nick Duval**: I Can whisper quieter than you!

**Jeff Sterling**: *whispers* NO YOU CAN'T!

**Nick Duval:** oh yes I can.

**Jeff Sterling**: Then why did you stop *whispering*?

**Kurt Hummel:** OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS! You're blowing up my notifications!

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery**__ and 44 others like this)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Lovely… Nick and Jeff were fighting again…I was walking down the hall past their dorm and I heard Jeff yell at Nick: "NICK! STOP WANKIN YOUR DANK IN THE CLOSET! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?" And from there, I walked away clearly disturbed.

_(__**Evan Brightman, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman **__and 39 others like this)_

**Nick Duval:** You heard that?

**Blaine Anderson**: So it's true? You WANK your DANK in the closet? Because I clearly didn't hear any denial.

_(__**Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery**__ and 66 others like this)_

**Nick Duval:** NOO! I locked myself in the closet and I was banging on the walls and door for someone to help me out.

**Kurt Hummel**: Only Nick would lock himself in the closet…you know it locks from the INSIDE?

**Nick Duval**: -.- anyways! Jeff heard the 'banging' wrong so he said that.

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok...Still sounds wrong though.

_(__**Evan Brightman**__ and __**Ethan Brightman**__ like this)_


	3. Chapter 3

Gleebook

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Kurt Hummel**: Can't think of an Update status…. O.o

_(__**Blaine Anderson, Thad Hardwood, Mercedes Jones**__ and 42 others like this)_

**Jeff Sterling**: Write about how much you love me! :D

(Jeff Sterling likes this)

**Wes Montgomery:** ….

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Blaine Anderson**: …

**Thad Hardwood**: …

**Nick Duval**: …

**Trent Nixon**: …

**Mercedes Jones**: …

**Finn Hudson**: …

**Quinn Fabray**: …

**Jeff Sterling**: … I like ducks.

_(__**Nick Duval**__ likes this)_

**Kurt Hummel**: Is bored…

_(__**Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, David Thompson**__ and 33 others like this)_

**Nick Duval**: :O we all should play that game where we all change our last names to something we love to do, something we love to say, anything that we love!

_(__**Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery, Trent Nixon**__ and 21 others like this)_

**Blaine Anderson**: I've never heard of that game…

**Kurt Hummel**: Give us an example?

**Nick Duval**: For example, Blaine's would be:

**Jeff Sterling**: Blaine Kurt.

_(__**Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood**__ and 15 others like this)_

**Blaine Anderson**: -.-

**Kurt Hummel**: -.-

**Wes Montgomery**: THE NAME CHANGE IS A GO!

**Blaine Hair-gel**: I can't believe I agreed to this…

**Kurt Vogue**: I know…me neither.

**Wes Mr. Bangy**: :D

**David Kazoos**: :D

**Thad Mockery**: …

**Trent Pickles**: PICKLES MUDDA FUCKAS!

**Nicks Solo**: BAM!

**Kurt Vogue**: Just likes your own solo Nick…

**Nicks Solo:** Yay! Go me!

**Jeff Dicks**: Jeffy likes Dicks!

_(__**Nicks Solo**__ likes this)_

**Wes Mr. Bangy**: O.O

**Blaine Hair-gel**: O.o

**Kurt Vogue**: O.o

**Jeff Dicks**: ….what?

**Trent Pickles**: You are gay! Thad you owe me 10 bucks!

**Thad Mockery**: aw Narks!

**Jeff Dicks**: I'm not gay!

**Blaine Hair-gel**: You sure about that buddy?

**Jeff Dicks**: Positive!

**David Kazoos**: Nick is clearly rolling on the floor dying of laughter…

**Jeff Dicks**: Why? What's so funny?

**Wes Mr. Bangy**: You need to pay more attention to stuff Jeff…

**Jeff Dicks**: What? I like Dicks! They are so fuzzy!

**Kurt Vogue**: O.O

**Mercedes Jones**: What the heck is wrong with your friend Kurt?

**Kurt Vogue**: …I don't know…

**Jeff Dicks**: WHAT IS WRONG?

**Blaine Hair-gel**: CHECK YOUR STUPID NAME!

**Jeff Dicks**: ..?

**Jeff Dicks**: damn…

_**Jeff Dicks**__ changed his name to __**Jeff DUCKS**_

**Jeff DUCKS**: GAH! DAMN AUTO CORRECT!

**Nicks Solo:** W-w-why is your auto c-correct correcting words i-into inappropriate stuff Jeff? XD

**Jeff DUCKS**: Why you be so mean Nicky?

**Nicks Solo**: Pay back

**Jeff DUCKS**: But I thought you already got me back when you said it was all my fault to your grandma…

**Nicks Solo**: …..Then I guess this is pay back for when you ate my cookie last night.

**Jeff DUCKS**: BUT YOU ATE MY GOLDFISH CRACKERS!

**Blaine Hair-gel**: OH SHUT UP AND DON'T START THIS AGAIN!

_**(Kurt Vogue, David Kazoos, Wes Mr. Bangy and 39 others like this)**_

**Nicks Solo**: YOU TOUCH MY TRA LA LA

**Jeff DUCKS:** OOH MY DING DING DONG.

**Kurt Vogue**: …yep. You guys are gay.

(_**Blaine Hair-gel, Thad Mockery, Trent Pickles and 46 others like this)**_

_**Kurt Vogue **__has changed his name to__** Kurt Hummel**_

**Jeff DUCKS**: But why?

**Kurt Hummel**: It's getting sort of old now…

**Blaine Anderson**: mmhmm.

**Nicks Solo**: JEFFY! WE SHALL GIVE KURT AND BLAINE NICKNAMESSS!

**Jeff DUCKS**: YUS!

**Nicks Solo**: Ok. Kurt shall be...TwinkeButt.

_**(Jeff DUCKS likes this)**_

**Jeff DUCKS:** and Blaine shall be ChickenBoobs.

_**(Nicks Solo likes this)**_

**Kurt Hummel**: …

**Blaine Anderson**: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE WORSE NICKNAME?

**Nicks Solo**: Because you're special ChickenBoobs.

(_**Jeff DUCKS likes this)**_

**Jeff DUCKS**: twinkleButt. Do you like ducks?

**Kurt Hummel**: no. They are disgusting.

**Jeff DUCKS**: *LE GASP*

**Nicks Solo**: *LE GASP*

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm ashamed to call Nick and Jeff my friends…

_**(Blaine Anderson, Trent Nixon, Thad Hardwood and 61 others like this)**_

**Jeff DUCKS**: *jumps up and freezes in mid-air* :D

**Nicks Solo**: *Jumps up with him* :D

**Blaine Anderson**: High School Musical?

**Jeff DUCKS**: I'm starting to question your sexuality ChickenBoobs…

_**(Nicks Solo likes this)**_

**Blaine Anderson**: But I am gay Jeff…

**Jeff DUCKS**: …oh yeah…

**Kurt Hummel:** It's getting pretty late…I'm heading off to bed! Goodnight :D

**Nicks Solo**: OH NOES! Don't leave TwinkleButt!

**Kurt Hummel**: It's 3 in the morning! Everyone else is asleep except for You, Jeff, and Blaine.

**Jeff DUCKS**: *ChickenBoobs

**Blaine Anderson**: -.-

**Kurt Hummel**: Bye guys.

**Nick Duval**: I'm tired too. Goodnight guys :D

_(5 minutes later)_

**Jeff DUCKS:** *sings* I BE THE LAST SURVIVORRR

**Jeff DUCKS**: I BE THE ONLY ONE ONLINNEEE

**Jeff DUCKS**: DON'T DO DRUGS! HAVE A PET DUCK!

**Jeff DUCKS**: THAT'S GOING TO BE MY MOTTO NOW!

**Jeff DUCKS**: I hope no one reads this tomorrow….I'd be screwed…

**Blaine Anderson:** ….I'm still here Jeff….

**Jeff DUCKS**: AHH! YOU SCARED ME!

**Blaine Anderson**:

**Jeff DUCKS**: O.o well this is awkward….

**Jeff DUCKS**: This never happened…ok?

**Blaine Anderson**: yes it did.

**Jeff DUCKS**: goodnight ChickenBoobs. O.O


	4. Chapter 4

**Gleebook**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pearce<strong>: I wrote a new song! It's way better than 'My cup'!

_**(Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez and 16 others like this)**_

**Artie Abrams**: You sounded amazing when you sung it in Glee club today baby!

**Kurt Hummel**: You wrote another song? What's it called?

**Brittany Pearce**: Awesome Possum. I'll give you the lyrics.

**Brittany Pearce**: I GET SCARED WHEN I SEE STRANGERS SO I HIDE LIKE A POSSUM

THEN I TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED IN THE MIRROR AND FOUND OUT I'M JUST THAT AWESOME.

_**(Kurt Hummel, Jeff DUCKS, Artie Abrams and 23 others like this)**_

**Jeff DUCKS**: I'm dying laughing...

**Brittany Pearce**: CALL 911!

**Kurt Hummel**: why Boo? What's wrong?

**Brittany Pearce**: HE'S DYING FROM LAUGHTER!

**Kurt Hummel**: That's just an expression Boo….

**Brittany Pearce**: But no one should joke about dying!

**Kurt Hummel**: …No comment…

**Brittany Pearce**: Then why did you comment?

_**(Jeff DUCKS, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and 39 others like this)**_

**Blaine Anderson**: I don't normally surf the internet. But when I do, eyebrows.

_**(Kurt Hummel, Nicks Solo, Thad Hardwood and 77 others like this)**_

**Nicks Solo:** I'm laughing so hard right now…

**Jeff DUCKS: **HAHA IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE HE HAS BIG TRIANGLE EYEBROWS.

**Nicks Solo**: ….ya…that was the point…

**Jeff DUCKS:** Oh.

**Nicks Solo: **Favourite Aimee Mann song on three. One..two…three…

**Jeff DUCKS: **REDVINES!

**Blaine Anderson: **REDVINES!

**Nicks Solo**: Favourite type of vines that aren't green..

**Jeff DUCKS:** REDVINES!

**Blaine Anderson: **REDVINES!

**Nick Duval: **Favourite way of saying 'Red Wines' In a german Accent…

**Jeff DUCKS: **REDVINES!

**Blaine Anderson: **REDVINES!

**Kurt Hummel:** ….

**Kurt Hummel: **OMG JEFF. THAT WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS SPEECH I'VE EVER HEARD.

_**(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, Nicks Solo and 17 others like this)**_

**Mercedes Jones: **What was it about?

**Wes Montgomery: **'How to write your name.'

**Mercedes Jones: **LOL!

**David Thompson:** "Hello. I'm Jeff and my speech is called how to write your name. Take notes if you need to."

**Trent Nixon: "**First you must have a name."

**Thad Hardwood: "**Then, you must remember your name."

**Nicks Solo: **"Then you must get a piece of paper and a pen."

**Wes Montgomery: **"Then you put the pen in your hand. But you have to make sure it works."

**Blaine Anderson: **"Then press the pen onto the paper."

**Kurt Hummel: "**Then you write you're the letters of your name."

**Mercedes Jones:** What did he get on it?

**Jeff DUCKS: **Teacher gave me a C

**Kurt Hummel: **But everyone else gave it an A+.

_**Kurt Hummel**__ has changed his name to TwinkleButt_

_**(Jeff DUCKS and Nicks Solo like this)**_

_**Blaine Anderson**__ has changed his name to ChickenBoobs _

_**(Nicks Solo and Jeff DUCKS like this)**_

**TwinkleButt:** …WHO CHANGED MY NAME?

_**(Jeff DUCKS and Nicks Solo like this)**_

**ChickenBoobs: **AND WHO CHANGED MY NAME? NICK AND JEFF!

**Nicks Solo:** I am very hurt that you would accuse me and Jeff of doing something that we would NEVER do!

(_**Jeff DUCKS likes this)**_

**ChickenBoobs: **You two are the only ones who calls us these!

**TwinkleButt: **-.-

**Nicks Solo: **NO! DON'T GLARE AT US OVER THE INTERNET! IT BURNS!

**TwinkleButt: -.-**

**Jeff DUCKS:** *le dies*

**Nicks Solo: **YOU KILLED MY BESTFRIEND!

**ChickenBoobs: **…..You guys seriously need help….

_**(TwinkleButt likes this)**_

**Jeff DUCKS: ***has come back to life*

**Nicks Solo: **JEFFY! *Hugs*

**Jeff DUCKS: :**D *hugs*

**Jeff DUCKS: **Wait….why haven't you guys changed your names back yet?

(_**Nicks Solo likes this)**_

**TwinkleButt: **oops.

_**TwinkleButt**_** has changed his name to **_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**ChickenBoobs **_has changed his name to _**Blaine Anderson**_

**Jeff DUCKS: ***le sigh*

**Nicks Solo: ***le sigh*

**Kurt Hummel:** So nice to be home!

_**(Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 13 others like this)**_

**Finn Hudson: **Missed ya dude! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** -. – stop calling me dude!

**Finn Hudson: **Sorry. It's a habit.

**Blaine Anderson: **Why did you have to leave this weekend?

**Kurt Hummel: **It's only for 2 days Blaine! I'll be back on Sunday night!

**Blaine Anderson: **I know, but everyone is gone this weekend except for me, Nick and Jeff. And I'm pretty freaked out.

(_**Nicks Solo and Jeff DUCKS likes this)**_

**Kurt Hummel: **Listen, I keep a Nerf gun under my pillow, there's a shield in my closet, there's rope in my dresser, and pepper spray in the bathroom cabinet. Good luck.

_**(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and 23 others like this)**_

**Blaine Anderson: **Why do you have those things? O.O

**Kurt Hummel:** I have had to deal with that before. But with Nick, Jeff and the Tweedles. I always need to be prepared.

_**(Evan Brightman, Ethan Brightman, Nicks Solo and Jeff DUCKS like this)**_

**Blaine Anderson: Ok. Thanks Kurt! :D**

**Kurt Hummel: I got to go! Dinner time. If nothing works Blaine, RUN.**

_**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**_

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world 3

(_**Rachel Berry likes this)**_

**Rachel Berry:** Finn Hudson. I love you. That song you sang to me in glee club was incredible! 3

**Finn Hudson: ** I love you too. And thanks baby!

**Rachel Berry**: Want to go to the movies tonight with me? The movie 'The Vow' just came on! I've been dying to see it!

**Finn Hudson: **Of course I will! I'll just get dressed, grab a sandwhich, then I'll come pick you up at 7?

**Rachel Berry: **Sounds great! 3

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **KUUURTTT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **I am watching Rent! It's just getting good! The extinguisher is hanging up beside the fridge.

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **nothing is on fire! I NEED you!

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: ***sigh* what is it?

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **MAKE ME A SANDWHICH!

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **NO!

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **BUT WHY?

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **TWO REASONS: 1. You're in the kitchen right now anyways. And 2. You didn't say please!

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel:** Please? Your sandwiches are amazing!

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **Fine.

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **YAY! And maybe can you put my clothes in the dryer after? :D

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **:/ you owe me.

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **awesome! And maybe can you give me some money so I can pay for gas and the movies?

**Kurt Hummel to Finn Hudson: **NO!

**Finn Hudson to Kurt Hummel: **Oh well. Worth a try.

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: …it's 7:45 Finn.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: Oh boy! Football comes on soon!

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: FINN!

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG? O_O

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: …It's 7:45.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: Yes. I am well aware of that. You just told me a minute ago.

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: ._. …7:45.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? TELL ME WOMAN.

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: *le sigh*

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: I DON'T UNDERSTA-oh. Oh shit.

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: yes. -.-

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: I FORBID YOU TO USE THOSE FACES! ONLY ME. KURT HUMMEL CAN DO THEM.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: Shit…..Rachel…I'm so so so so so sorry…

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: It's okay Finn. You've only forgotten about our dates about 75% of the time.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: I'm so sorry Rachel…can I make it up to you tomorrow?

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: It's okay Finn. I forgive you.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: Want to go out to breadstix tomorrow? :3

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: Sure. 3 I would love to.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: I'll pick you up at 6. 3

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: I'll call you a half an hour before to remind you.

**Finn Hudson** to **Rachel Berry**: haha. Okay. :D Love you. Xoxo.

**Rachel Berry** to **Finn Hudson**: Love you too. Xoxo

**Blaine Anderson**: TO THE FAIR WE GO! :D

(**Kurt Hummel, Jeff DUCKS, Wes Montgomery** and 53 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm so excited. ^.^

**Blaine Anderson**: Your coming on the starship with me. C:

**Kurt Hummel**: Starship?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes. The starship is where you sit in this little dome shit thing, your not strapped in or anything, you lean against a platform, and you get spun really fast, gravity takes over. You can't lift your head or anything, it's SO MUCH FUN.

**Jeff DUCKS**: THAT'S MY FAVOURITE RIDE. .

**Kurt Hummel**: that doesn't sound safe..

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh. It is. Trust me.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm not sure about that Blaine. Your not strapped in at all?

**Blaine Anderson**: COURAGE KURT. COURAGE.

**Kurt Hummel**: -.-

**Jeff DUCKS**: *screams* GLARRING. RUN.

**Nicks Solo**: WHERE DO WE RUN TO?

**Jeff DUCKS**: MEXICO. JUST RUN RUN RUN!

**Kurt Hummel**: ….are they high?

**Nicks Solo**: yes. High on cloud nine.

**Jeff DUCKS**: I'M FALLING FROM CLOUD NNIIINNNNEEEEEEE

**Blaine Anderson**: OH EM GEE. KATY PERRY. WIDE AWAKE. I LOVE THAT SONG.

**Kurt Hummel**: Let's just go to the fair. Before Blaine starts.

**Nicks Solo**: starts what?

**Blaine Anderson**: YEAH I WAS IN THE DARK. I WAS FALLING HARD. WITH A BROKEN HEART.

**Jeff DUCKS**: I'M WIDE AWAKE!

**Blaine Anderson**: YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM LOSING MY VIRGINITY.

**Blaine Anderson**: BEST PARTY EVER WOO.

**Blaine Anderson**: THERE'S A STRANGER IN MY HEAD. THERE'S A POUNDING IN MY HEAD.

**Blaine Anderson**: YOU PUT IT ON ME I PUT IT ON.

**Blaine Anderson**: LIKE THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG.

**Blaine Anderson**: SUMMER AFTER HIGHSCHOOL WHEN WE FIRST MET. WE MAKE OUT IN YOUR MUSTANGE TO RADIO HEAD.

**Blaine Anderson**: DO YOU EVER FEEL LIKE A PLASTIC BAG. DRIFTING THROUGH THE WIND WANTING TO START AGAIN.

**Blaine Anderson**: I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK COCK COCK. YOUR PEACOCK COCK.

**Blaine Anderson**: hahahahaha. C:

**Blaine Anderson**: …..

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson**: Jeff?

**Blaine Anderson**: How come it says you guys aren't my friends on facebook anymore?

**Blaine Anderson**: How come nobody's at Dalton? Did everyone leave already?

**Blaine Anderson**: huh. This escalated quickly.

**Jeff DUCKS**: My head hurts.. ._.

(**Kurt Hummel, Nicks Solo** and 32 others like this)

**Nicks Solo**: Well duh. Stop running into walls dipshit.

**Jeff DUCKS**: HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THE GOD DAMN MATRIX WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO GO THROUGH! IT'S NOTHING BUT MIRRORS. DX IT WAS CONFUSING.

**Wes Montgomery**: Well at least you didn't get puked on.

**David Thompson**: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNAAAYYY.

**Wes Montgomery**: Ye-no. it wasn't. I smell disgusting now.

**David Montgomery**: There's febreeze in the backseat of my car.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm tired.

**Nicks Solo**: Hahahaha. xD You ran all the way from Dalton to the fair?

**Blaine Anderson**: Yes. Yes I did.

**Nicks Solo**: What about your car?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, I couldn't find it. ._.

**Jeff DUCKS**: Oh yeah. We used it. There was no more room in David or Kurt's car.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thanks for asking. And thanks for leaving without me.

**Jeff DUCKS**: Well you seemed busy bursting into Katy Perry songs.

**Blaine Anderson**: I hate you guys. -.-

**Nicks Solo**: LOVE YOU TOO!

**Jeff DUCKS**: ;D


End file.
